


Caravan Dossier: Mission Statements

by spookyhat



Series: Caravan [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyhat/pseuds/spookyhat
Summary: A collection of debriefs given by members of Caravan after their various ventures. Treat this as a rough outline of the plot and story of the series, though many sessions are missing - these will be filled in given time.
Series: Caravan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083623





	1. Grand Canyon

Spookyhat (Amphora)

After-Action Report

Agent: Amphora

Despite their rush to an ongoing incident at the Mercury Base of Arizona, two members of the Titan's Initiative - Amphora and the Relic King, Ibutsu-o - stopped at the Grand Canyon to respond to a distress signal. Intending to make it quick, they encountered the mindless Blood Husks of Bloodwork, and met the steel-skinned Girder and his gun-toting henchmen, who were mining Lodestone. While exploring, their helicopter was shot down, and they barely evaded an explosion of their own. Thankfully, they called for backup - and none other than Stormdrake appeared to help them. The three of them made contact with girder, and his mysterious ally - the deadly Black Manta. Stormdrake took on Girder while Amphora distracted Black Manta - giving Ibutsu-o the opportunity to perform a critical strike, disabling him. Leaving the supervillains to the more experienced hero, the two quickly rushed to the Mercury Base to aid Green Arrow and the Flash.

"Why do they ask us to fill out this paperwork as a narrative?"

"Injuries sustained during mission: Eight counts of ruptured eardrums, blunt force trauma and explosive pressure damage, four cracked ribs from rapid impact, lesion across the back, divine first degree burns, oxidization of steelflesh, and one shattered pride."


	2. Crash Landing

After-Action Report

Agent: Relic King

After our two other teammates survived their transport exploding in atmospheric heights , they proceed to encounter the fearsome Black Manta. During this encounter, Crow fought and struggled against the legendary mercenary, but was overcome by his foe with far larger expertise. Relic King and Teleka attempted to help, although Black Manta was prepared for all of his shounen tomfoolery and routinely tossed him aside whilst beating Crow. Teleka threw a peculiar cactus at Black Manta for a not so peculiar result and then proceeded to hit the fiend with a large psychic wave that blows him back, buying more time for Crow to survive. Black Manta visciously beat Crow within an inch of his life before Relic King stepped in and attempted to fight the mercenary. Whilst the mercenary was distracted with their magic friend, Teleka took aim and shot Black Manta directly in the shoulder which staggered the villain. Crow, rousing himself from his semi-conscious state, then proceeded to take his feathers and stab the Black Submariner directly in the neck! This put the villain down for the count which the heroes took to the rendezvous point that Green Arrow and the Flash designated. After helping Green Arrow and the Flash quickly put down Bane and Girder, they then proceeded to determine how they would infiltrate the central facility that all of the villainy seems to reside.


	3. Black Army Camp (NM), T.O. Morrow Installation (ME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcription of Teleka’s Audio-Log Debrief
> 
> [sic]

Today was a fucking Wild day. We were in the middle of like 10,000 heavily armed bad guys, dressed like new soldiers, including the new young woman intern plan and black manta with broken goggles. So while crow and amphora made some friends, the rest of us wandered around for a bit, ran into a guy who was mad at black manta. Somehow we fanangled out of that, regrouped and tried to get past the giant ass laser wall, had a short argument about how keypads work. And ultimately failed, then the evil ponytail guy made an announcement that we all had to go this stupid assembly thing. We all go and find out that they found black Manta unconscious, and that means the new black manta is a fake. Which is a problem. So we all go past the laser wall. And they’re investigating us one by one. So crow slunk off and runs into girder. So he decided to fly up to get away from him, announcing to a fuck ton of bad guys where he was. So of course they stop shooting at him. Then flash comes n, saves his ass. And sends the other three of us to go investigate the veil building. We go in, find an empty room that probably had a bomb, go into the next room and meet bane. Long story shorty, relic king got thrown through a wall, as did amphora, and then I shot him, and then he got fucking maimed, so after we stabilized him (and confirmed that the steroids have had… certain effects on him) we met up with green arrow, who told us that nightwing supergirl and stromdrake were fighting robots in main,

so flash ran us all there, immediately, which was wild. So it’s raining and there’s lighting and lasers and shit. So relic king and amphora go to fight the robots. And relic king did more damage to supergirl than robots, and then after blowing up a bunch, they start fusing (but not like the good kind) and become a new robot. Meanwhile crow and I went downstairs, and killed what I thought were dead zombies, which is my bad, I truly feel bad about that. So then crow got knocked out, nightwing and I fought more robots, another fusion happened, and the entire oil rig just fucking exploded, and then we all were together , and there were 2 new robots, supergirl and stordrake destroyed one, and I threw a rod through the other, which nightwing used to tear it apart. Then we all go underwater, and meat this weird meat guy, dripping blood and apparently making the not zombies, goes all philosophical and then sends new zombie girder bane and black mata, the justice leaguers took them, while we pursued, met mr tomorrow, more philosophy bullshit, met a bigger robot, had a fight where I took out both meathead and tomorrow, while the other 2 weakened the robot, and amphora reflect a it’s Bomb into it, so green arrow could blow its brain out. Happy victory moment, and then reverse flash shows up, acts all mysterious and foreshadows something, before getting the fuck out. So I say we won.


	4. Threatening and Portentous Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Briefing given to the Justice League during the Caravan Orientation Dinner.

Members of the Justice league - thank you for appearing before us. Please, before we eat, I request you listen to my most recent mission statement. 

After the events of the 24th, we boarded our gunship bound for Seattle. At some point - I don't know what - Simon the telepath got into our heads. As far as I know, it was just the three able Titans - Crow had come down with a terrible illness. 

We had, perhaps, a shared dream - in this dream, the Justice League had been missing for a week, off-world. Crime rates were beginning to spike and we, much like others, had began ferverently attempting to protect everything close to us. There was an attack on Seattle - at first it was the Rogues, and then a large oni spirit, which Relic King identified as Shuten-dōji. It resisted our attacks, and we quickly realized - due to its out of character behavior and seemingly impossible actions (such as slaying the Flash), as well as my Rite of Jeremiel, the Scales of Truth, we were able to recognize the illusion we were caught in. Simon taunted us, changing his illusion to one of Relic King's past - a traumatizing event, the death of his parents. He began panicking. He performed a similar trick on Teleka, twisting her memories to cause her great distress. 

Fortunately, perhaps, he did not do the same to me. Within the memory he dug from my head, was an understanding about who I was, and why I have such an aptitude for magic. As Dr. Fate later clarified for me, I was found at a young age with some mark of Eclipso, a fallen angel. The implications of this are beyond me, but given his seeming death, I appeared to be perhaps some incarnation, aspect, or host to the spirit - in what capacity, I do not know. There is certainly an aptitude for some sort of magic within me. God knows. Simon offered to show me more, for some dark deal that I cared not to entertain. I beared my blade against him at every encounter.

He appeared to show me reality - the veracity of which I cannot be sure. Blackout Soldiers flooded Mount Justice, and I attempted to wrench myself into reality, in which I was successful. I defeated a number of soldiers, woke my allies and our instructors, and Deadshot, the mercenary, came to our rescue, telling us it had been a week since our disappearance. However, once we attempted to leave, Simon appeared before us again, and commanded all the others to sleep.

He brought me, next, to a place that seemed to be no illusion - the end of the world. The Spectre battled with Trigon, and all the land seemed aflame. He called it a Crisis - a term used by the Reverse Flash last week. He told me that something was coming, and that it would require my "power" - something he claimed was greater than the Spectre - to surpass it. I would need to discover and channel this power, or the world would end. Then, a large black fist burst through his chest, killing him instantly. With this, I awoke, as you found me - In a coma. I relayed this to you, as best as I could. Flash found his corpse, dead in such a way as I described, though his skin was not broken. 

I offer that the one that killed him was a speed-force user, something which Barry might corroborate. Perhaps, as well, it was simple magic. Illusions breed only more illusions. I only wish I could speak to another beyond Dr. Fate - this John Constantine, perhaps.

* * *

**_After this, amphora got fucked up on some magic juice and some dude fell into teleka's lap [through a portal]._ **

[Appendix: A more accurate description of events might say that Amphora, to spite the Green Arrow's insistence that he was under the legal US drinking age, grabbed an unlabeled bottle of alcohol from the fridge - which was revealed to be a housewarming gift from Zatana Zatara, some magical brew. The appearance of Fred through a magical portal in the living room was much less explainable, until quite recently.]


	5. Nanda Parbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Written by Amphora while still under the effects of Zatana's mind-altering potion. He was able to remain sober during the mission by nullifying the magic within his body, impaling himself on the incorporeal spear which he manifests to do so.]

We helped the weird dude get some rest. His mind is like crazy fire, some serious mental protection.

We were told to grab the Question, so we did, but he had already been killed by the Dark Archer when we got there. Thankfully, Amphora could revive him, but we were attacked by the same assassin. Thankfully, we found the Question's secret "cover my building with steel" button, and were able to wait for supergirl. 

We got back to mount justice and the question disappeared somewhere, or something. Our buddy, who Teleka named Fred or Frank, made us breakfast, and we took him to the Oracle of Delphi to get checked out. Unfortunately, his mental barrier blocked her shit, and then the Dark Archer killed her. Reviving her wasn't enough to bring her back, as her mind was fried, and the Dark Archer got away before we could stop him.

We were taken on a mission to capture the Dark Archer at the League of Assassin's hideout. However, we were captured and Crow's past as an agent of theirs was revealed. We broke out with Teleka and Supergirl's help, and left to seek aid from Lady Shiva, who was conveniently nearby. She demanded we kill Damien, Ras Al'Ghoul's grandson, in return for her help, but we denied.

Green Arrow, Nightwing, and Teleka entered their base once again, while Amphora, Relic King, and Crow watched from above. Teleka was called into a meeting with Damien Darhk, a powerful warlock. She was offered a way back to her own universe, but refused.

When Amphora, Crow, and Relic King returned to the ship, Damien was holding our pilot at knifepoint, but Relic King was able to subdue him with his enchanting mirror. The Dark Archer apprehended us, and we fought him off until Crow revealed a secret plan he had made with Lady Shiva, to fulfill her wish and kill Damien. She killed Damien, but revealed that she was in league with the Dark Archer, and in the ensuing fight, Relic King killed the Dark Archer but Amphora revived both of the deceased. Lady Shiva left with the Dark Archer just as Green Arrow, Nightwing, and Teleka arrived, and we shipped Damien back to Mount Justice to be kept prisoner.

Once we arrived back at Mount Justice, we were chewed out by Green Arrow for our reckless action, while Relic King prepared to bring us to the Tower of Fate. Once there, we introduced Dr. Fate to Fred the Amnesiac, and he took them away while the rest perused the Tower. In one closet, we found Khalil Nelson, Dr. Fate's long-lost son. When the two met, they were both shocked; Khalil for his time displacement, and Dr. Fate for his son. However, Vandal Savage arrived, taunting us, and when Dr. Fate approached, he was teleported away, leaving only the Helmet of Fate. Savage dropped the name of his organization; the Crisis Corps, as he left.


	6. Gotham, Part 1

After Action Report

Agent: Relic King

5/15: 

LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z - Our heroes are thrown into action once again as they respond to a distress signal and find Bane to be the cause. As Bane falls, T.I. is then informed that Bane was actually a diversion for the league of assassins. Robin and Batgirl are now missing and presumed to be kidnapped after the league of assassins launched an assault on the bat family. After quickly defeating him, the Titan’s Initiative then heads to the Batcave where they interrogate one of the goons they captured from their most recent battle. After compelling the trained assassin to give any information he would know about the whereabouts of his secrets. The assassin was shortly assassinated after beginning to reveal his secrets. The villain who performed the deed was none other than Malcolm Merlyn. Merlyn , in his infinite wisdom, started an assault on T.I., Batman, and Green Arrow. While Teleka, Batman, and Green Arrow took on the mass of assassins while crow Relic King and Amphora took out Merlyn without much mercy. The beaten assassin was left in the Batcave with Nightwing to be watched while the rest of the Initiative went on the search for the other members of the Bat Family. Due to the efforts of Crow, it was determined that the Power Plant of Gotham would be the most likely place for the Bat Family to be held. T.I. then was able to utilize Crows surveillance abilities to determine the exact location of the Bat Family, and decided to spearhead their way through the facility while Batman and Green Arrow dealt with the initial ambush of 100 League of Assassins members.

T.I. then discovered that the hostages were actually just Clayface placed there as a decoy to throw off the team. Clayface is convinced to just leave peacefully, and T.I. found Batman and Green Arrow where they left them arguing about their body count. Outside a message begins to be broadcast throughout all of Gotham. It’s a challenge. A challenge for Batman and Green Arrow for ensuring the safety of the Bat Family. They must both 1v2 the leader of the League of Assassins, Ra’s al Ghul. T.I. tried to stop the two league members as it seemed to be an obvious trap, but they both determined that this was the only form of combat between themselves and the other League of Assassins members that could get the Bat Family back. T.I. finds out that the entire city is rigged with explosives and begins to focus on that, when suddenly, the battle begins. Batman and Green Arrow struggle somewhat against their previous master, but do triumph over him in the end. They are then immediately ambushed by every other elite League of Assassins member and taken captive. A mysterious figure then freed all of the Bat Family members whilst the League was too focused on sending the League members through a Boom Tube. With Batman and Green Arrow gone, T.I. questioned the mysterious figure and found out that it is none other than Cassandra Cain [sic]. Cain [sic] said she and her partner were there to help as vigilantes because of what they just learned happened to the Bat Family. After their questioning was over, the Titan’s Initiative then went back to the Batcave. They found that Merlyn had escaped, brutalized Nightwing, and again kidnapped the other members of the Bat Family.


	7. Gotham, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Crow's writing style is... stuttered. It's apparent he received little education in literature under the League of Assassins. Notes are attached at the end of each line, given the space left to do so. All of his mission statements are appended, as they deal with the same Gotham mission.]

After-Action Report

Agent: Crow

[Week 1]

> **_see nightwing, unconcious_** (He had been defeated by the Dark Archer previously that night.)
> 
> **_Kass+kate cain_** [sic] ** _are there, not the bat family tho_** (Batwoman and Orphan, two unknown agents prior, made their debut during this mission, successfully rescuing Nightwing, Batgirl, and Azrael from the League of Assassins.)
> 
> **_we go to question clayface, buy him a drink, get a league of assassins invitation to wreck shit_** (Clayface disclosed a missive sent to him and the rest of Gotham's rogues, inviting them to engage in crime sprees for a bounty.)
> 
> **_stormdrake goes to fuck up arkham_** (Perhaps an understatement, Stormdrake singlehandedly leveled Arkham Asylum in a matter of hours while keeping the villains in line.)
> 
> **_we leave, crow follows clayface, we split up to fight crime._ **
> 
> **_amphora + relic king are knocked out & captured _**(In rather ingenious traps, but yes. It happens to Batman all the time.)
> 
> **_Crow finds out about the billion dollar plan and the villain teamup thing_** (One billion dollars between the Joker and the Penguin to hire a team of villains and keep the population supressed.)
> 
> **_teleka breaks us out of jail by infiltrating the joker's thing_** (Teleka "succesfully" posed as a villain during the Joker's "villain tryouts", earning her the right of "guarding" the prisoners in the vault. Thankfully, the Joker had no idea Teleka was a psychic, and could direct Stormdrake to our position.)
> 
> **_we go to arkham, ask about the court of owls, get told about the water mill_** (We interrogated the Human Calculator for this information; he would not willingly give it, so Relic King entranced him with his mirror. He was dead by the time we returned.)
> 
> **_go to the water mill, find the actor, find the demons + acolytes + talons, knock everyone out and kill the demon_** (A river mill at the edge of Kane County was one hideout of the Court of Owls, where we found (and lost) the presumed-dead actor Carver Coleman, and an array of Court members who were performing a demonic ritual with our confiscated magical equipment)
> 
> **_And then the war starts_** (That is, soldiers entered the city, leaving it occupied by three co-operating factions - the Joker, the Penguin, and the US Military.)

[Week 2]

> **_Military showed up, we go into hiding._ **
> 
> **_stormdrake disappeared._ **
> 
> **_we fight Wotan._** (Long-lived wizard and foe to Dr. Fate, often sent to and escaping from Hell. In this instance, he was seeking Stormdrake's status as Dragon Acolyte.)
> 
> **_We fight eradicator, green arrow and nightwing get captured_** (A copy of the Eradicator, a dangerous android that appeared after the Death of Superman, and which Caravan defeated using their first successful team combo attack - an electrically charged flying manhole cover, studded with Crow's bladed feathers, and aided by Amphora's gigantism spell, which he used to punch the Eradicator into the guillotine's path.)

[Week 3]

> **_we fight cluemaster + jobbers, take out his zone of influence + hospital_** (This never ended up mattering.)
> 
> **_we move on to fight freeze + dr. light + talia + killer crock. nearly murder them_** (This also never mattered; Dr. Light still remains in a coma, Killer Croc was relegated to Blackgate, and Talia Al'Ghoul fled.)
> 
> **_healing magic heals dr. freeze's condition, amphora uses it to heal nora freeze_** (This led to Mr. Freeze's "Years of Doom" book tour, and his acceptance into the Witness Protection Program.)
> 
> **_learn about a big base for baddies, got some crazy big weapon plan we should stop_ **
> 
> **_go free green arrow and nightwing before they get sent to the big base_**

[The next few weeks remain unrecorded - the sheer scale of the coming calamity leading itself to a breakdown of standard JLA operating procedure. Regardless, the next few reports are collected from various sources, including body camera footage from the scenes and witness testimonies.]

After Crow singlehandedly freed Nightwing and Green Arrow while Amphora relocated the cured Viktor and Nora Freeze to a JLA safehouse, the rallied group divided their attentions to infiltrating the Crisis Corps meeting and preventing the spread of violence. Amphora successfully recorded the speech given by US General Wayde Eiling to the gathered supervillains, and the following presentation given by Vandal Savage. These detailed the success of the Gotham Coup, and the next stage of the plan - to unleash the Secret Six (Lady Shiva, Scandal Savage, Deadshot, Cheshire, Bane, and another one) upon the world. The footage was delivered by hand to Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, who within minutes broke the story and revealed the truth of the Gotham Occupation, and Eiling's treason. Before a more organized force could enter, though, Wotan placed a physical barrier around the city, which only the combined efforts of Stormdrake, Relic King, and Amphora were able to penetrate, for a scant few seconds. It was enough, however, to draw out Wotan - who was promptly skewered to the pavement by Stormdrake. The city safe again, Caravan returned to Mt. Justice.


	8. Star City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A short excerpt from Relic King's memoir, "The Tale of Ibutsu-ō," Chapter 84]

Our short break from active duty in Star City lasted about as long as you'd expect. A few hours into the day, a speedster named Godspeed began harassing the city, with the ability to divide himself into multiple bodies and the speed of the true Flash. Barry ran off to defeat him, but the two disappeared, while we fought off the rest of his rogues, with the help of some kid who appeared out of nowhere calling himself Brother's Keeper. He explained that he was here to protect Teleka, and then somehow _copied_ Supergirl's heat vision and the Flash's speed, taking the fight home for us. We hunted the rogues to Star City Stadium at the center of town, saving civilians along the way, and found another demonic battery like the one under the Gotham Watermill. 

We went to the STAR Labs Headquarters in the city to meet Cisco Ramone. He told us he found a Dark Energy signature throughout the city, wherever Godspeed ran. He also found a security camera, showing the moment the Flash disappeared, into a portal with the same energy signature. Then, he turned his instruments to us - Crow's wings were coated in the material, and Amphora appeared as a solid mass of it. Later, he told us that he was actually from the Dark Multiverse, somehow.

Another signature appeared from a nearby mountain that overlooked the city, and when we investigated it we found a tunnel with doorways that led nowhere. At the end of the tunnel was a weird room, with a few control panels and a window to what looked like the sun. We managed to figure out that it was some techno-magic device that could teleport us between universes, so we called the actual Justice League to investigate it. Then, the mountain fucking exploded.

Like a small black hole opening up inside the mountain, the entire thing just vanished into thin air, ground and all. Then came Vandal Savage, who gave us a weird tablet with pictures of other earths on it, two of which were already completely destroyed. He told us the Justice League was scattered throughout the multiverse, stranded through space and time beyond our reach. So, that sucked.

Then, the purple barriers came back [that's three so far], this time over Star City. When we broke in through brute force, we realized something was off - each of us found it more difficult to breathe, except Amphora. Teleka and Brother's Keeper both got taken out instantly by the bad air, and Crow and I were only barely able to help Amphora on his way to the pillar of energy coming from the stadium. When we got there, we saw a massive portal where the field was, and Godspeed finishing off Supergirl and Nightwing. Amphora healed the two of them, and then trusted us to keep the city safe while he dove into the Dark Multiverse.

The fight was short and brutal - Crow was impaled on Godspeed's fist, and I barely weathered his blows long enough for Amphora to have some success on the other side. The portal and pillar of energy quickly began to dissipate, and a few moments later Amphora flew over the stadium walls carrying Teleka and Brother's Keeper. Teleka, like usual, paralyzed Godspeed with her psychic tricks, allowing Keeper to deal the knockout blow. We took him to the Pipeline, the Flash's makeshift meta-prison underneath STAR Labs, but when he woke up he seemed to have no memory of being a villain. In fact, he claimed he was Barry Allen's partner, and we realized that he's from another universe, just kidnapped and taken here like Teleka. 


	9. Record of Amphora’s Venture into the Dark Multiverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Amphora's Body Cam Footage - Accompanied by his notes]

The sole sensation in Amphora's body was Existential Dread; as viscous and clinging as oil, seeping across his mind to inspire terror. Amphora - though he knew fear - also knew of no other way than forwards.

Central City, in this upside-down place, was aflame. The world itself was aflame - buildings and mountains alike shared in their inferno. Monstrous creatures caused carnage in the streets - massive, brutish. Racking his mind, Amphora recognized the Genomorphs of Project Cadmus; Goblins, Gnomes, Trolls, and Elves caused terror in the streets, as if some madman had made one too many poor choices - and some heroes, the same. What dark fate had befallen this universe was beyond Amphora's knowledge, and under his breath he cursed the darkness. 

"Jesus Christ! You actually came through - and by yourself, no less! You're wild, friend."

Amphora spun in place, clinging to his jade mirror, and saw the yellow suit of Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash.

"Thawne! What are you doing here?"

"Well, even I don't really know. But if you saw who was calling the shots around here, you wouldn't think twice about destruction and carnage."

"... It's not Savage, then." Amphora narrows his gaze.

"Oh, Savage? He's about on my level. No, If you want to know who's running the show - you'll have to beat me. Then I'll tell you."

Amphora nods. "Very well." Before he can act, though, Thawne rushes him with a straight blow. With his adrenaline perhaps rushing more than it has in his life, though, Amphora's mirror tips to the side, glancing the punch. 

Even with his immense speed, Amphora reacts - leaning his mirror back and holding on with sheer will, his sword finds its way to the speedster, clipping him on the shoulder and sending him tumbling to the ground. In a moment, he's back up - as if unhurt.

"See how much good that'll do you!" Thawne raises his arms and spins them rapidly, creating a pair of cyclones. They blast towards Amphora, the buffeting winds arcing with speed-force lightning and pulling the mirror from his feet, while shocking his body. Amphora falls to the ground.

"You keep on asking the wrong questions, friend!" The Reverse Flash begins to run in a circle around him, creating a vortex. The wizard is thrown into the air and struck again by the steel winds, wounding him even through his dense magical protection. "Why are you here, what are you doing - as if I'm going to tell you that. Instead, you should be asking; 'How can I help'?"

Amphora chokes and splutters, the air being sucked out of his lungs causing a seizing, burning pain in his chest. Thawne stops, kneeling in front of him, his grin far too wide for his face.

"I'd... Never help you..." Amphora manages to say, between breaths.

"The strong need to stick together, friend. We can rule the world - create something more than what we have, and make it right."

Amphora breathes deeply, sweat dripping down his brow. "It is only the Lord's place to rule - and it is the meek who shall inherit the Earth."

Thawne's grin disappears, and he spits onto the stadium pitch. "You just got a lot less interesting." He holds two fingers up to his ear and pauses. "Well, kid - I like you. Actually, I don't. But I just got new orders. Meet me at that tower - over there." He points over the stadium walls.

The thick walls of smoke part as if on cue, and the head of a bright golden tower spears through the clouds, radiating blue energy. Amphora knows this tower - he recognizes what it means - the Control Towers from the Crisis on Infinite Earths. As Thawne disappears, Amphora rises, and calls back his mirror. 

He soars over the city, gazing down at the streets - the monsters seemed almost... orderly. Like they had society. There were no humans in sight at all. In fact, alongside the Genomorphs, he sees things more immediately demonic - demons. The same sort powering the Court of Owl's demonic batteries. Looking at the tower, he sees, along the sides, demons attached to the tower - obviously powering the thing. Swiftly, Amphora rises to the head of the tower, meeting the yellow and red blur of the Reverse Flash.

"Huh - you came straight to the top. Barry would have come in through the middle, and fought his way through all the Shadow Demons - but this is way more interesting. It's why I like you more."

Amphora ignores him and peers around the tower. It's flanged by pylons, and a large blue ball of energy fills the center. An interface stands out on the wall - very similar to that of the one the Titan's Initiative found in the HIVE Labs - though it's in some unrecognizable runic language. Amphora scrolls through the selections, unsure of what will happen if he does select one. There's one that might be Prime Earth - it stands out due to its length.

Might it transport the city and the Control Tower, as well as its zone of influence and Crisis Energy, into Prime Earth? Might it release the Demons, dooming the citizens of Prime Earth as well?

"A bit confused? I can help you out, if you'd like - all I need is a bit of cooperation."

Amphora sighs. "I'm not going to help you." He ponders the display. 

"Come on - don't you want to save your earth? Play superhero with your friends? We can make that happen." 

Amphora shakes his head. "No. That's not what I want. All I want - All I want is the salvation of every man. And you - people who choose to do evil - you are what make me sick. You choose damnation, and I can't let you do that any longer." He nods. Holding his book, he conjures the essence of the Spirit of Vengeance.

Around him, infinite green threads ravel from the essence of creation, and coat his form. As they do, he grows - larger, stronger, and denser. He reaches 21 feet, standing on the edge of the tower, clinging to a pylon. Quickly, he sends a fist through the control panel, ripping off the attached pylon and tossing it to the earth.

Reverse Flash balks. "What are you doing? This is your only way back. I'm fine, I mean - I'm fast. I can run to another one - but you'll be stuck here forever." He stands, arms crossed, eyebrows peaked.

"Do you know what the Church prepares us to do?" He conjures his massive Nullifying Spear. "As members of the clergy, we are prepared for one, ultimate duty." He drives it into the innards of the tower - feeling lines of mana snap, disrupting the flow of dimensional energy within the tower. "That duty - is Sacrifice."

He cuts his eyes to Thawne. "Sacrifice is the only thing that separates me from you."

With his fist, he reaches into the ball of blue energy - disrupting it only slightly. He reaches through it, to the base, gripping at the technology and tearing it out of the machine and into the smoky hellscape around him. He continues to rip and tear until it is done - the blue energy dispersing into the atmosphere in whispy strands.

Amphora breathes heavy, the cloak falling from his shoulders, returning him to his normal size.

"Wow, you... You really did it. I can say, I didn't expect this." Reverse Flash takes off his hood, looking at the destruction. "You're really stuck here now."

The mage shakes his head. "You said you can run to another tower - another city? Metropolis?"

"Nope, you misunderstood. I can run fast enough to go between dimensions, and find another one. You can't."

"Actually, Thawne, I can." He raises his hand, and conjures an Ankh of Teleportation.

The Tower of Fate is barren - dead and grey. It's full of dried, dead corpses. Amphora thinks for a moment, the Ankh closing behind him. Suddenly, Thawne zooms in next to him.

"Looking for this?" He holds the Helmet of Fate casually, in one hand. "You're a clever guy - I wouldn't have thought of this. But I'll give it to you - if you help me out."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Amphora spits, his spite rearing up inside of him.

Reverse Flash chuckles. "All I want, kid, is a pint of your blood."

"No. I know what I am. You'll use it to conjure Eclipso from my soul, or to revive Demon-flesh. I know what my body can do - I am no fool."

"Well, I really shouldn't have expected anything le- wait, Eclipso?"

In this Dark Multiverse, there exist only worlds where great terror and calamity befalls everything. In each of these, Hope - and Justice - will, eventually, die. Only Doom remains. When Amphora, tired of trickery, revealed his deepest secret - that he is, in some way, connected to the horrid spirit Eclipso - he, the man above hatred and suffering, the man attempting to elevate himself to the Divine - stepped into the pile of shit that is the Dark Multiverse.

At the same time, as if the Darkness was rewarding him, it was perhaps his only salvation. The fastest man alive, in this universe at least, was taken aback. Something was... unexpected. Completely and utterly unknown. Vast territory that he had no real ability to tackle. And in that staggered, defenseless moment, Amphora reached to the Helmet of Fate and snatched it from his hands.

In a flash, he took off his hat - feathered with Crow's Nth Metal Feather - and grips it loosely as he slips on the golden Helmet - becoming, for a moment, the next Dr. Fate of Earth -14.

> **It has been years since the last mortal donned the Helmet of Fate. Tell me your name.**

"My name is Ibrahim Malak Sidrak, of Earth Prime."

> **Tell me, Ibrahim Malak Sidrak of Earth Prime, what you have called upon me for.**

"Your universe is dying. You know this. Soon, it will end. I am your only hope for survival - I am your last chance."

> **You speak the truth. Tell me what it is you desire.**

"Empower the Ankh of Teleportation. Help me pierce the Darkest Barrier."

> **Hm. It is done.**

* * *

Amphora awakes, in the hallways of STAR Labs. The golden Helmet of Fate crashes against the tile floor, rolling to a stop. Amphora feels it - the lingering influence of the Dark Multiverse - but, in his soul, he could feel that the influence of the positive Multiverse was returning, flowing into the space, clearing out the Crisis Energy. He breathes deeply. There's more to do.


	10. The Lost Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caravan's members were unable to keep strict records during this period; the dissolution of the Justice League left worldwide disaster imminent, and all hands were on deck. It should be noted that, in this lost period, Khalid Nelson became the next Fate and Caravan was officially revealed to the world during a UN meeting where the Justice League roster was announced (see Bios for team lists). While seeking out the Control Towers from the Crisis on Infinite Earths, as well as the Infinite Crisis, in order to prevent another incident like Star City (which caused a massive loss of life and the devastation of one of the major US population centers), the group discovered Suzanne, Aeva, Bob, and Comet, who joined the team handily. They protected the world of Oa from the Black Lantern Corps and the Suicide Squad, plus Lobo and Black Adam, ran from Dawnbreaker Parallax in the Dark Multiverse, ran from the Upside-Down Man after defeating Shuten-Doji in Kyoto, discovered an alternate earth where Amphora was not able to stop Mother Superior from calling Apokolypse onto Earth, and fought a mind-controlled Stormdrake who channeled the Pheonix. After all of that, Amphora was shot in the back of the head by Abaddon, one of Stormdrake's demonic foes, and killed. Thankfully, he has a very well-established resurrection contingency, like the wizard he is, and it only took him two weeks to return from his healing coma. In that time, the rest of Caravan was caught in a portal to the Future, and Sybil was named the Paragon of Courage by Highfather for facing against the Dark Knights singlehandedly while defending her allies.

After-Action Report

Agent: Amphora

It's been a few weeks since I've had a moment to record a mission log, but I felt this was too big to leave undocumented.

After returning from my unfortunate death, I was shocked to discover that Caravan, as well as the JLA, had gone missing during a routine infiltration operation. For a week and change, I was left to deal with a crime wave alongside the reduced Teen Titans. A few days after, word arrived that Batman had returned - though he did not respond to communications, which I found disturbing. I sent a missive to the big three, but I imagine they were too busy to respond.

When our teams did appear from what they explained as an alternate future, the situation did not improve. Our immediate attention was divided between re-establishing contact with Batman, and following a lead to the location of Relic King's father. To this end, we split our team; Relic King, Teleka, and I, along with Stormdrake, travelled to Seraph City, and Sybil, Suzanne, and Bob, along with Green Arrow and Nightwing met Batman in Gotham.

The primary team witnessed an explosion in Sanctum above the city, and investigated to find Fate, corrupted by the spirit Eclipso. After a few moments, the corruption spread to Stormdrake, who manifested the symbol of the spirit, which somehow channeled the persona and magic of the warrior Caravan encountered in their future, Ramiel. We fled into Shenlong's safe house. Gotham fared little better.

> _We used the Bat-signal, but we didn't get Batman. The Red Death, disguised as Batman, got Teleka's location out of us - as I understand it, she was already gone. He somehow turned Nightwing and Arrow (Black Talon and Ballista), and we were hardly able to escape before some speedster saved us. We fortified ourselves downtown until Amphora's team arrived. -Sybil_

Ascertaining that Eclipso was channeling these villain's spirits into the JLA, we sought out the Heart of Darkness, his only weakness.

We first attempted to use the Anima Sphere to search for Ramiel’s magical signature, but Supergirl, wearing Superboy Prime's Anti-Monitor Armor (thusly 'Supergirl Prime'), had destroyed it, defeating Geruda and his old ally, the Phantom Knight, in the process. Teleka was able to paralyze her psychically long enough to sweep the two into the Tower of Fate. Our next best chance was the Oblivion Bar, where we hoped to find the Shadowpact, the current guardians of the Heart.

The Oblivion was a safehouse for heroes, at least for the moment. Detective Chimp informed us the Heart was being kept in Hell by Etrigan, and by providence, a samurai arrived with a way there - this was a version of Relic King's father from another universe, though little else is known. He had a Motherbox, and with it Boom-tubed us to the pit. There, Etrigan led us to Lucifer, who informed us that he had traded the Heart for the Phoenix Stone, to Amos the Phoenix Acolyte. We bargained the Motherbox that the senior Sasuke held for the use of the stone, though we were tricked by Lucifer, and only had use of it for an hour's time. With no other choice, we quickly entered the Phoenix Realm.

The realm was in a state of disarray, the Phoenix Capitol aflame (this was not its natural state), and the Phoenix Entity itself enraged and thrashing about in its own blaze. Atop the castle, Stormdrake (Ramiel) and Amos held Firebird near to defeat - so a fighting force of Relic King, Bob, Sasuke Sr., Teleka, Suzanne, and Garuda made to intervene, while I, Sybil, and the Phantom Knight searched for the Heart. We encountered Abaddon - the demon who had ended my life - and got our sweet revenge on the bastard. The rest of the team, though, fared far poorer - barely holding out until the Phoenix began to rage, shaking the foundations of the Capitol and giving us the time we needed to evacuate Firebird and return to Earth.

* * *

Following the recovery of the Heart of Darkness, Caravan begins seeking out each of the Dark Knights in turn, though they are surprised when, instead of curing their once-allies, they are instead split - the Dark form continues to wreak havoc at a greater pace, while the positive form is locked away in a monument on the south pole.

The team begins with Ramiel, where they team up with Amelia, the Stormdrake of the 20X0s. Together, they then track Ballista, and with the aid of Red Arrow divest him of his body. The Red Death is defeated by a Still Force Generator based off that of Earth-44 (powered helpfully by Legacy Stormdrake), and Supergirl Prime was stopped via Teleka's masterful psychic paralysis. Black Talon, however, managed to inject Superman with a kryptonian virus that instantly throws him into a coma, before being caught out by Relic King's father, who managed to get his Motherbox back after trading it to Satan for ~~an hour on the xbox~~ phoenix stone.

The 5 monuments in the south pole puzzle us until Batwoman inadvertently activates the sixth monument, and Tiana the Firebird the seventh. At this point, the Dark Knights arrive again to herald the arrival of their mysterious benefactor: Monarch (AKA Extant), the original Hank Hall, Hawk of War, and previous totalitarian dictator of earth. His feats are beyond measure, and he is likely the single strongest individual to have ever existed - once thought locked away in the corner of our memory, but now threatening the world as we know it.

Monarch instantly dispatches the rest of Caravan, leaving Amphora, Teleka, and Relic King. Amphora activates the spell he had hidden away, which allows him to take the invincible form of the Wrath of God - met by Monarchs summoning of both the Specter, and that Eclipso, who beat him within an inch of his life. It's enough time, though, that Relic King and Teleka can reach daddy Relic King, and receive the Motherbox and the key to unlocking the last monoliths. 

Relic King offers himself to the monuments, leaving Teleka alone to work this out. Her first instinct is to hit the Watchtower, where Brother's Keeper confronts her about his purpose, and then willingly commits himself to the Monument.

Amphora is named the Paragon of Love for his unquestioning sacrifice just as Monarch delivers the killing blow - and Crow, the sly bastard, sneaks in to eke out tenth monolith. This banishes Monarch from Earth Prime temporarily. Amphora is contacted by one of the New Gods with the instructions to regroup, and the directions following:

At the activation of the ten monuments, Monarch is banished. Then, each of them open gates to hidden worlds where our allies lie in wait. In five worlds, we need to defeat the five Dark Knights and save members of Caravan, and in the other five worlds, we need to save our Justice League mentors from the Crisis Corps, all earthly villains.


End file.
